


Wrapped in Your Arms

by tigragrece



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: POV JohnPensées/ ou article de son blog /ou page de son journal "rayez la mention inutile" de John par rapport a Sherlock pour certaines attentions qu'il fait et par rapport a leur future relation romantique.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Wrapped in Your Arms

POV John

_Is this the whole picture  
Or is it just the start?  
Is this the way you love me?  
You're capturing my heart_

Pendant quelques temps j'ai voulu partir de l'appartement car je me disais que je servais a rien pour Sherlock. Je pensais que j'étais juste la pour lui tenir compagnie, payer le loyer, faire les courses et que cela ne servait a rien que je sois avec lui.

  
Mais j'ai eu une discussion avec Mycroft a propos de Sherlock, car Mycroft me surveillait et voyait que je recherchais un appartement et il est venu me parlé et il m'a dit **"Sherlock vous as demandé d'être son colocataire, pas que pour la raison du travail, il tient a vous plus qu'a quiconque. C'est rare, mais vous êtes un de ses seuls amis, mais il ressent aussi quelque chose au niveau des sentiments mais n'ose pas le dire de peur de vous blessé et aussi après que vous quitté Baker Street. On sait pas ce qui se passerais si vous partez de l'appartement. Je pense qu'il serait capable de se laissé mourir. Et si vous partais de Baker Street soyez sur que je vous retrouverais et que je vous ferais du mal sachant que peut-être vous aurez brisé mon frère".**

 **  
**Quand Mycroft m'a dit cela je suis resté surpris car je pensais que Sherlock trouvait les gens ennuyeux et qu'il ne voulait pas de relation. Je n'avais pas peur de la phrase de Mycroft car je tenais a Sherlock et je ne voulais pas le quitté. Car maintenant je savais que j'avais ma place avec lui en plus d'être colocataire et ami.

  
Quand je suis rentré a l'appartement j'ai vu Sherlock qui m'attendais et qui m'a dit **"J'ai fait les courses, et je tenais a te donné ca"** , c'était rare que Sherlock fasse les courses et encore moins un cadeau.

  
J'ai ouvert mon cadeau et il m'avais offert des vêtements sur lesquels je trouvais qu'ils étaient magnifique, mais que je pouvais pas acheté car ils étaient a un prix exorbitant.  
Je lui ai dit **"Merci Sherlock, ca me touche beaucoup ce que tu as fait"** et il m'a répondu **"Je t'ai vu les regardé et je me suis dit que peut-être cela te ferait plaisir de les avoir, et aussi c'est pour te dire que je m'excusais que quelques fois j'étais ingérable avec toi, mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec quelqu'un".**

Je lui ai dit **"Ne t'en fait pas, en tout cas je te remercie".**

  
Cette petite attention puis d'autres comme lorsqu'il m'a protégé me font craqué pour lui, mon cœur etait capturé par lui. C'était comme si il cherchait a tout faire pour que je l'appartienne, mais cela ne sert a rien car mon cœur lui appartiens deja.

_I used to try and walk alone  
But I've begun to grow  
And when you tell me just to rest  
I'm finally letting go  
I let go_

Pendant un moment j'ai essayé de ne pas m'accroché a Sherlock et d'avancé seul et de ne pensé a rien d'autres. Mais je ne pouvais pas car a chaque fois il y avais quelque chose qui me raccrochait a Sherlock et qui me faisait de ne pas vouloir le quitté.  
Après certains événements j'étais crevé entre le travail & l'enquête, je voulais allé commandé a mangé et d'autres choses mais Sherlock m'a dit **"Détends-toi, je sais que tu es fatigué, alors laisse moi faire" .  
** Je l'ai laissé faire même si je trouvais que depuis quelques temps je voyais Sherlock différament un peu hors de son caractère. Mais j'aimais bien cette facette de lui, peut-être que son côté sociopathe n'était qu'un mensonge et que petit a petit ses sentiments sortent quand il est a mes côtés pour me montré qu'il m'amait.

_And I'm here to stay  
Nothing can separate us  
And I know, I'm ok  
You cradle me gently  
Wrapped in your arms... I'm home_

Malgré que j'étais fatigué je me suis endormi dans mon lit mais cela ne pas empêché d'avoir des cauchemars, Sherlock etait a mes cotés pour me les faires partir, cela faisait quelques temps que'il dormait avec moi, car on avait remarqué qu'on dormait mieux ensemble et aussi des fois il dormait vraiment même pendant les enquêtes.

  
Lors de mes cauchemars il se réveillé, il fait tout pour me réveillé et me prend dans ses bras et me dit **"John, Tu es a la maison, a mes côtés, tu es en vie, tu es tranquille, il n'y a pas de problèmes"** et quelques fois je me laisse allé et je craque dans ses bras, il m'a embrassé sur le front pour me calmé et je me suis rendu compte que dans ses bras je suis a la maison et en sécurité.

_I'm seeing so much clearer  
Looking through your eyes  
I could never find a safer place  
Even if I tried  
All the times I've needed you  
You've never left my side  
I'm clinging to your every word  
Don't ever let me go  
Don't let go_

Je crois que quoi qu'il arrive je n'arriverais jamais a partir de Baker Street tant qu'il y aura Sherlock, car quand je vois ce qu'il fait pour moi, même si il ne m'a pas dit les 3 mots que j'attendais "Je t'aime" mais les petites attentions qu'il me faisait pour me prouvé qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi et qu'il tenait a moi. Je sais que je quitterais jamais ses côtés, je connais son monde et le mien et on peut essayé de les combiné pour pas que je laisse tombé et que je retombe dans mes travées.  
Mais je sais que si il m'arrive quelque Sherlock sera a mes cotés et m'aidera a faire face a tout. Peut-être pas a la manière de tout les couples mais a sa manière. Peut-être que je serais suffisamment certain de tout je serais capable de lui dire "Je t'aime" même si il sait que je le pense énormément quand j'ai pu l'embrassé quelques fois et lorsque je lui prend sa main.

**"La meilleure place que j'ai c'est a la maison, avec Sherlock a ses côtés c'est la ou je suis en sécurité"**

**END**


End file.
